Those Random Days
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: This story is based on conversations I have with two of my friends on ooVoo! This is cartoon version and the characters are 12. Fills with randomness, drama, and the occasional impersonation of someone.


**~Those Random Days~  
>~by ChipetteGirl10~<br>~I'm Pretty!~**

The darkness slowly descended outside, and it was warm. I could have been out there, but it was too boring to do anything out there. Sighing, I pulled out my laptop, a sleek, black Toshiba Intel, and logged into my user and typed in my very long password. My fingers flew over the keyboard at top speed, hitting several wrong letters in the process. I rolled my eyes and smirked as my password hint came up below: _my favorite animal._ In reality, the password had nothing to do with the hint. I did that to throw people off. I logged onto ooVoo and noticed that my best friend Nicki and our other friend Jeff were logged in. As usual, Nicki made a multi-chat with only the two of us.

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**Oh my gosh it's ppl!**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**Nicki, u invited us duh**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**Shut ur face Jeff. SO HOW GOEZ IT MAH PEEPS?**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**I will not shut my face, 4 I only no how 2 shut my mouth**

I rolled my eyes at Jeff's remark. He could be like that; he always was and that's how he rolls. I smirked and typed my response into the little gray-black box at the bottom of the screen.

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**Shutting your face is easy. You simply cover it with your hands like wen u play peekaboo and thts how u do it**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**Oh, n u don't take ur hands off either so we cant c u anymore**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**Then why don't you do it?**

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**I'm pretty!**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**wat the heck nicki**

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**I'm pretty! Who else here agrees?**

That remark was as expected. Nicki had gotten into this relentless stage of extreme randomness at the weirdest of times. Most of these bouts of randomness happened, well, ANYWHERE in the entire conversation and usually began with the phrase "I'm Pretty" and moving on to "who else agrees" thus prompting Jeff to freak out and try and change the subject.

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**I guess I agree?**

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**Oh em gee that means so much 2 me I wuv u britt**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**ur les?**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**ya, tht will happen wen u n Alvin become a happy gay couple**

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**Isn't that in 1 of ur stories tht u never finished?**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**Correction, its not never finished…its hardly begun. …and yep thts in it**

I had managed to squeeze a story out of our whacked-out friends for so long that I ended up having several stories going all at once and then I abandoned all of them.

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**I told u if u wrote dat then I wood rite 1 wit u 2 bein a les couple all happy 2getha **

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**n I wooda been fine wit dat since its only revenge sir**

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**y wood u do tht cuz in a couple there has 2 b the prettier person like wen its boy/girl the girl is always prettier so wat now wen its gay or les is britt prettier than me**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**uhh idk**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**Jeff it's a simple yes or no question NOW ANSWER IT OR I WILL BEET U SENSELESS WIT MY AWESOME HAM**

This is what I was talking about. Nicki always asked this almost every day, and then we would try and force Jeff into answering by attempting to blackmail him (which never happened and he never answered). We were doing it right now, and we were epically failing.

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**He's not answering. Watevs lets play KKM**

KKM was translated as "Kiss Kill Marry" in which we would give him three people of the opposite gender (while sometimes we did give a gay/lesbian answer) and they would have to respond who they would kiss, who they would kill, and who they would marry. You've probably heard of it…

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**Kk JEFF PLAY KKM WIT US**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**Fine. **

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**Britt u give him 1 ur good at makin some up**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**ugh fine ok jeff kkm me nicki n tracy**

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:**_**  
>Oohhhh that's a good 1<strong>

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**ehhhhhh kill tracy kiss u marry nicki**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**Hahahaha! In your face madam nicki! **

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**ewwwww noooo y do I have 2 marry jeff?**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**cuz then if I married Jeff id b backstabbin alvin duhhh**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**HE IS NEVER GOING TO GO OUT WIT U AGAIN SO GET IT OUTTA UR HEAD**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**1 can dream**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**1 can b broken 3'ed a million timez**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**shut ur mouth **

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**ever wonder y vacuums don't suck up ur bed or couch**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**THEY R 2 BIG UR SUCH AN IDIOT NICKI**

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**shut ur mouth**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**attack of da random girl clonez!**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name:  
><strong>_**im leevin u guys r boring**

_**I'm 2 Lazy 2 Make Up A Name **_**has left the chat session.**

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**pooooop he left**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**im bored**

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi:  
><strong>_**ok then kkm chase mark n Johnny**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**eww I hate all of them**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**ugh fine kill Johnny kiss mark marry chase**

_**Pinktastic:  
><strong>_**ugh gtg ill sneak on l8r**

_**Pinktastic **_**has left the chat session.**

_**B Ur Pretty Self Like Moi **_**has left the chat session.**

I groaned as my mom yelled at me. I slid my laptop onto the floor. It was closed, but it wasn't off. I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own ooVoo, nor do I own ToshibaIntel. I don't own the Chipmunks and Chipettes either. I do however own these screen names and my own characters. **


End file.
